supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Courtney Rodkins
Biography Courtney Rodkins (born March 21, 2027) is the daughter of Christopher and Annabelle and the sister of Alexander, Josephine and Thomas. She is diagnosed with Type 1 Diabetes. To help to improve her behavior, Annabelle and Christopher tried Behavior Modification Camp, Military School, Boot Camp, Theraputic Boarding School and Residential Treatment Center. Appearance She has olive skin, long, brown hair tied to pigtails and blue eyes. She wears a graphic heart t-shirt, bright-colored jeans and pink Vans sneakers. Her sleepwear is Hello Kitty pajamas and a pink dressing gown. For her premiere of I Married a Queen, she wears a purple long-sleeved top, blue skinny jeans and pink Vans sneakers. Personality Roles The Nutcracker JR...Clara Cheaper by the Dozen JR...Ann Gilbreth Wilson Les Miserables JR...Young Cosette Wicked JR...Elphaba Maleficent JR...Young Maleficent Birthday Parties *6th birthday-Pink birthday party *7th birthday-Glitter birthday party *8th birthday-Hello Kitty-themed birthday party *9th birthday-Rainbow-themed birthday party *10th birthday-Alice in Wonderland birthday party *11th birthday-Monster High-themed birthday party *12th birthday-My Little Pony-themed birthday party *13th birthday-Gossip Girl-themed birthday party Family Tree *Father: Christopher Rodkins (2000-) *Mother: Annabelle Rodkins (née: Gregor) (1993-) *Brothers: Alexander Rodkins (2021-), Thomas Rodkins (2033-) *Sisters: Josephine Rodkins (2025-) *Aunts: Giselle Gregor *Uncles: Joshua Gregor *Cousins: Emma Gregor (2019-), Tate Gregor, Steven Gregor, Hadley Gregor and Michael Gregor *Grandmothers: Rodkins (née: Gregor) ( -), *Grandfathers: Rodkins ( -), Quotes Supernanny: The Theory Animated *", CAN YOU SHUT UP? I'M TRYING TO READ !" *"It's called by !" *" CAN'T SPEAK F***ING ENGLISH!" *"Dear Haynes family, WHY DO YOU HAVE SO MANY CHILDREN? IT'S LIKE CHEAPER BY THE DOZEN OVER AGAIN!" *"If you don't watch , I HOPE YOU DIE IN A LIVING HELL BY SATAN'S LORD!" *"WATCH NOW!!!" *"START HATING NOW!" *"I received a for !" *"THOMAS! YOU RUINED MY TV TIME! PREPARE TO DIE!" Trivia *Her full name is Courtney Alexandria Rodkins *Her favorite movie is Cheaper by the Dozen *Her favorite TV show is Littlest Pet Shop *Her favorite TV channel is Cartoon Network, Nickelodeon and the Hub. *Her favorite color is pink *Her nickname was "Pigtails girl" (by Alexander), "Underage girl" (by Josephine) and "Crazy b****" (by Thomas) *She is a fan of Ever After High, Littlest Pet Shop, Barbie and Sailor Moon. *Her favorite food is *Her favorite drink is *She hates bugs. *Her favorite store/brand is Justice *Her favorite candy is Laffy Taffy *Her favorite book is Gossip Girl *Her favorite song is Summertime Sadness *Her favorite singers are Marina and the Diamonds, Katy Perry and Lana Del Rey *For Halloween 2038, she was dressed as Apple White from the Ever After High franchise. *She receives coal for Christmas 2038. *She has the same brain mixed with Victoria Levine, Hayleigh Levine and Lauren Levine from the Levine Family. *The following books Courtney owns and has on her bookshelf: **Wings by Aprilynne Pike **Divergent by Veronica Roth **Dork Diaries: Tales from a Not-So-Fabulous Life by Rachel Renée Russell **Charlie and the Chocolate Factory by Roald Dahl **Marked by Kristin Cast and P. C. Cast **Monster High: Back and Deader Than Ever by Lisi Harrison **All These Things I've Done by Gabrielle Zevin **Pretties by Scott Westerfeld **Uglies by Scott Westerfeld **Specials by Scott Westerfeld **Gossip Girl by Cecily von Ziegesar **Bad Girls Don't Die by Katie Alender *She has been expelled from over 4 schools #England Arts School for making fun of a student #St. Lucas' School for throwing marijuana at a stoned student #Starline Middle School for calling a spoiled, popular student stupid #Wilson Middle School for kicking a student for smoking marijuana Future Category:Pre-teens Category:Girls Category:Females Category:Sisters Category:Younger Sisters Category:Older Sisters Category:Daughters Category:Children Category:People Category:People born in 2027 Category:People born in March Category:People from UK Category:People from England Category:Children from UK Category:Children from England Category:Girls from UK Category:Girls from England Category:People who got coal for Christmas Category:Girls who got coal for Christmas Category:Behavior Modification Camp Attendees